


Lower the gates!

by NightBat



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Original Work
Genre: Arena, Blood, Fighting, Gen, Gladiators, Poetry, Translation, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Lower the gates! One on one heroes stand,Mirror-like armor and bedding-like sand.





	Lower the gates!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Опустите ворота!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270345) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat). 



> Inspired by TES IV, but can be read as an original work. Criticism is welcome, I'm trying to learn! :3

Lower the gates! One on one heroes stand,  
Mirror-like armor and bedding-like sand.  
One of the fighters won't live to gray hair,  
One of the fighters will longer stay there.

Starting anew: fifty-fifty the chance,  
If you give up, you'll be killed in advance,  
Winner with blood will deserve honest pay —  
Talented jester will live nother day.

Permanent deal, once you come, you can't quit,  
Thirsting for crowd while your enemies bleed.  
For going back there's no effortless route:  
Death's looking forward to dancing with you.


End file.
